The use of mineral fibre products for cultivating plants is disclosed, for example, in EP0280338A1 which describes the incorporation of higher density flakes of mineral fibres (which have greater water retaining capacity) in a matrix of its mineral fibre mat. WO 91/08662 discloses a plant growing medium comprising mineral fibres which incorporates lignite as an agent for increasing the water retention ability; traditionally used manufacturing agents and aids such as binding agents, tensides, superabsorbents, and agents for controlling the air content and the water retention properties of the growing medium, such as expanded clay, foam plastic compounds, vermiculite, perlite, cellulose-containing compounds and top soil may also be incorporated.
Despite these and other proposals, a need still exists for a more advantageous form of mineral wool product for the applications envisaged.